Sepasang Sepatu
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: —karena aku dan kamu memang sesederhana sepasang sepatu.


**Haaai minna! Kembali lagi bersama sayaa! Semoga kalian enggak bosen ketemu Author geblek ini yak :'p wkwkwk. YAP. Another fic-karena-inspirasi-dadakan yang (lagi-lagi) saya buat secara spontan tanpa edit-edit. Dengan pedenya langsung aja nulis di word HAHAH. Salahkan lagu Tulus - Sepatu yang menemani saya siang ini, dan juga sepasang sepatu yang dengan romantisnya bertengger di rak sepatu saya hihi.**

**Selamat membaca :)**

* * *

**Sepasang Sepatu**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

WARNING!

Superpendek, drabbles, no plot, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan dia memang saling memandang penuh cinta.

Tapi tidak pernah ada kata cinta yang pernah kami ucapkan saat iris samudera pasifikku bertemu dengan biru di balik kelopak matanya; bibir kami terkatup. Merasa tak perlu untuk saling menjelaskan perasaan yang jelas-jelas ada di antara kami.

**Karena cinta bukanlah kata-kata**, melainkan rasa, karsa, dan sebuah polemik di lika-liku hati.

* * *

Aku dan dia memang bergandengan tangan.

Tapi tak pernah saling menjelaskan mengapa dan kenapa jemari kami bertautan tanpa makna pasti. Mengapa tangan besarnya terasa pas di tanganku; mengapa jemari kami saling mengisi ruang sela-sela di antara telunjuk, ibu jari, jari tengah, manis, sampai kelingking.

—kami **tidak pernah** berusaha untuk mencari tahu jawabannya.

* * *

Aku dan dia memang tertawa bersama.

Tapi tak pernah ada sebabnya—**sesederhana aku merasa nyaman berada di sisinya, dan begitupun dia.**

* * *

Aku dan dia memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

**Tapi tak pernah terasa sia-sia,** walau langit berganti senja setiap harinya, semua seolah tak pernah cukup. Dialog-dialog ringan dan konyol selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpi dan langit-langit kamarku, tapi cukup untuk membuat bantalku terasa jauh lebih empuk di malam hari.

* * *

Aku dan dia memang saling mengucapkan **"kamulah satu-satunya."**

Tapi tak pernah saling mencaritahu apakah perkataan itu benar atau tidak. Cukup saling memercayai, saling memeluk walau terasa debarannya di tiap kali dusta terucap.

Yah, siapa peduli? Persetan dengan dusta!

* * *

Aku dan dia memang berbagi segala hal—**segala hal.**

**Tapi tak pernah ada yang merasa bosan**; sekalipun topik yang dibahas benar-benar tidak karuan dan tidak penting, asal bisa mendengar hari-harinya (dan hari-hariku) semua akan baik-baik saja. Asal dia bercerita, dan aku bercerita, dunia kami sudah sempurna.

* * *

Aku dan dia saling mengucapkan **selamat pagi.**

—saat matahari mulai menjelang; di mana langit kelabu masih menjadi pemandangan, di mana kabut-kabut dingin melambai-lambai.

"Selamat pagi, Miku. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, ya."

"Pagi, Kaito. Semoga harimu juga menyenangkan!"

Saat kami hendak memulai hari.

* * *

Aku dan dia saling mengucapkan** selamat malam.**

—saat matahari mulai turun di ufuk timur, merubah langit menjadi kemerahan, di kala bintang-bintang mulai menampakkan senyumnya.

"Selamat malam, Miku. Mimpi indah, ya!"

"Malam, selamat mimpiin aku, Kaito. Hehehehe."

Lalu dia tertawa.

Ada senyumnya di setiap malamku.

* * *

Aku dan dia sadar kami ingin saling bersama.

Tapi tak pernah ada kejelasan yang mengikat; tidak pernah saling menuntut untuk saling memiliki. Karena memang tidak perlulah untuk saling menagih dan menuntut. Karena itu sama saja saling menyakiti.

Rasa cintaku dan cintanya memang **sesederhana tidak ingin mengikat untuk saling menyakiti.**

* * *

Aku dan dia seperti sepasang sepatu.

**Cinta memang banyak macamnya. **

Contohnya aku dan dia; selalu bersama, tapi tidak pernah bisa bersatu. Tapi kami tetaplah sepasang sepatu yang berjalan beriringan, saling mendukung, kehujanan bersama, melangkah pasti ke depan bersama-sama, tapi kami tidaklah berbeda.

Yah, sekali lagi; cinta memang banyak macamnya. Ada yang berakhir bahagia atau tidak; ada yang menyadarinya atau tidak; ada yang selalu bersama atau tidak—

—atau mungkin juga tidak memiliki akhir.

Karena kami adalah **sepasang sepatu.**

_—**yang tidak berarti jika salah satu hilang.**_

**Selesai**

**Tau ini namanya apa? Yep. HTS. Homo Tiada Sesal- EH SALAH. Maksud saya, Hubungan Tanpa Status; sebuah hubungan yang jauh lebih asik dibanding pacaran, tapi jauh lebih nyesek juga wakakakak XD . Ada yang pernah ngalamin? Yah, tujuan saya bikin fic ini cuma mau bikin Anda yang pernah ngalamin, keinget HTS-an Anda dulu (atau sekarang mungkin?) dan menghubunginya lagi. Yaaa, siapa tau kan ;) #dilemparpiso. **

**Mind to Review? :)**

**V**

**V**


End file.
